


Be careful what you offer.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Omega, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Sherlock, after season 3, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Are you sure, Sherlock?”The Alpha part of his brain hates him for even asking, but the rest of him needs to know. He takes hold of Sherlock's hand, letting a soft growl of disapproval when he feels how cold his fingers are. He looks up, raising an eyebrow when the man doesn't respond, smelling the slight change in his scent.“Lestrade.”“No.” Greg shakes his head, placing his other hand on Sherlock's biceps to keep the man in place, leaning forward just a bit to lock eyes with the Omega standing in front of him. It's hard to understand Sherlock's scent, it keeps changing every so slightly but at least there isn't any fear in it.“Answer my question. Are you sure?”“I.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do like writing about Alpha Greg and Omega Sherlock. I hope you still enjoy reading about them.

**Be careful what you offer.**

**Chapter 1**

“Are you sure, Sherlock?”

The Alpha part of his brain hates him for even asking, but the rest of him needs to know. He takes hold of Sherlock's hand, letting a soft growl of disapproval when he feels how cold his fingers are. He looks up, raising an eyebrow when the man doesn't respond, smelling the slight change in his scent.

“Lestrade.”

“No.” Greg shakes his head, placing his other hand on Sherlock's biceps to keep the man in place, leaning forward just a bit to lock eyes with the Omega standing in front of him. It's hard to understand Sherlock's scent, it keeps changing every so slightly but at least there isn't any fear in it.

“Answer my question. Are you sure?”

“I.”

Greg's heart skips a beat when Sherlock breaks eye contact, biting his lower lip unconsciously and the Alpha side of him just want to take him in his arms and drag him to bed. The rest of him knows that's a bad idea and he gently squeezes Sherlock's biceps, giving a smile when Sherlock looks up at him.

“Cause what you are offering, it's a big deal, Sherlock. You- You understand that, right?” He holds his breath, feeling how some of his body warmth is being transferred to Sherlock, his fingertips not as cold anymore. Sherlock frowns, squinting his eyes together as he looks at Greg and Greg can see the exact moment where Sherlock figures out his thoughts. He lets out the breath he's been holding, his grasp on Sherlock a fraction tighter as he sees the change in eye color, the frown deepening as his mouth goes into a thin line. Sherlock tries to push him away, Greg smelling the irritation in Sherlock's scent but he doesn't let go.

“This isn't because of John.”

“I would understand if it is, losing someone like that-”

“He isn't lost. He's just married.” Sherlock cuts him off, his voice too even to fool Greg and he lets go of him, trying to shove down his disappointment while the Alpha side of him screams with anger and jealousy. Sherlock's face twists into something he can't decipher until he follows Sherlock's gaze and notices how his hands are trembling. He makes them into fists, holding them against the sides of his body, taking a step back from Sherlock when he detects the faint sliver of fear in the air.

“It's not because of you.”

“Yes it is.” Sherlock lifts his chin up, his body trembling as he looks Greg in the eye and Greg can't help but again be blown away by how confident Sherlock is. How none-Omega in this moment.

“Part of it, yes.” Greg nods, keeping his eyes on Sherlock, even if he feels his face warm up because of his honesty. There's hardly a point to hide from Sherlock, the man can detect almost everything. Denying it would only make this situation worse.

“My Alpha side just wants to-” He stops, letting out a frustrated sigh as he fights against different emotions inside him. Sometimes he wonders if things would be easier if he was just a normal Alpha, not caring about the person behind the Omega, just taking what he wants. Sherlock's eyes go a fraction smaller and Greg turns around to sit down on the sofa, running a hand through his hair before rubbing at his tired eyes. It's been a hard week. Maybe he'd have dealt with this better if Sherlock had asked him to share his heat next week.

“Lestrade, I-”

He's surprised when Sherlock sits down next to him, tentatively placing his hand on Greg's arm for a few seconds. He's biting his lip again, looking adorable and soft and inviting and Greg let's out a strangled sound, closing his eyes as the Alpha side roars inside him, flooding his mind with images of what could be.

“You loved him, Sherlock. Don't tell me you didn't.” Greg looks up, his heart breaking a fraction when Sherlock nods after a second, his eyes sad and scent heavy.

“Then you know why I have to decline.”

“Lestrade, it's-”

“No.” Greg places his finger on Sherlock's mouth, hating himself for doing it, for noticing how soft his lips feel. “Allowing you this, knowing what it's like to never have it again, it would break me, Sherlock.”

“Who says it would just be one time?” Sherlock's mouth goes down, trying to touch Greg but Greg moves back, creating space between them on the sofa while his Alpha part screams at him for doing so.

“You're not over him, Sherlock. It's okay,” He forces a smile when Sherlock is about to protest, shaking his head as he feels his heart break over this conversation. Why didn't he just kiss Sherlock back? Why did he have to ask?

“I'm not angry with you. I promise I'm not. I just can't be that kind of man, Sherlock. Sharing a heat with someone is special to me. It's not something I take lightly.”

“I'm not some whore, Lestrade. I don't ask every single Alpha I meet to-”

“I know.” Greg takes Sherlock's hand, tugging at him to sit back down again, his hormones buzzing because of the hint of anger in Sherlock's scent. Alpha's don't like it when Omegas are angry and his Alpha side wants to keep Sherlock close, care for him, make him happy. He keeps a hold of Sherlock's hand, too weak to break the contact and Sherlock looks down at it, the color of his eyes changing again.

“I don't see you as a whore, Sherlock. I'm not offended by you asking me. If the situation was different, we wouldn't be having this conversation.”

“Why are we?”

“Because I think you're asking me for the wrong reasons. You don't want me, Sherlock. Not like this.”

“You don't know that.”

Greg sighs, stroking Sherlock's palm with his thumb, noticing the tiny goosebumps it causes as the man blinks his eyes a few times, mouth open to say something but nothing coming out. The Alpha side roars, not needing any more prove that Sherlock wants him, but Greg knows there's more to it then just Omega physical behavior. Just because Sherlock's body is ready, doesn't mean the man is and he gives a small smile, cupping Sherlock's cheek with his free hand.

“I wish I was wrong, Sherlock. Sharing your heat would be an honor, but I can't lose you because of this. You're my friend. You'll always be my friend.”

“Why can't I be more?”

“Oh, Sherlock.” Greg's voice cracks and Sherlock leans forward, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling back again.

“I'm sorry, Lestrade. I shouldn't have-”

“It's fine, Sherlock.” Greg whispers, feeling tears start to form as Sherlock's cool fingertips brush over his cheek.

“It's not. I hurt you.”

Greg shakes his head, not able to speak, swallowing a few times to try and get rid of the lump in his throat. Sherlock's scent makes it hard to breathe, wanting to lock the man in his arms and not let go. Hating how his refusal makes the Omega feel. Alpha's don't refuse Omegas. Not normally.

“Can't we-”

“No, Sherlock.” He looks up, brushing away a stray curl and already knows he'll never forget how soft it feels.

“I can't be him, Sherlock. Don't ask me to be.”

He feels like tearing down his flat by the time Sherlock leaves, the Omega's scent still in the air.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How could you have been so stupid!”
> 
> “You could have been killed, Lestrade! Those Alpha's were enhanced for crying out loud. They would have torn you into pieces if I hadn't found you in time! This is totally unacceptable!”

**Chapter 2**

**3 months later**

“How could you have been so stupid!”

Sherlock's voice is too loud for him to bare at this point in time, just wanting to crawl back into bed and stay there. He feels sore all over, the bruises making him look like a color book but Sherlock isn't done yelling, pacing back and forth across Greg's living room.

“You could have been killed, Lestrade! Those Alpha's were enhanced for crying out loud. They would have torn you into pieces if I hadn't found you in time! This is totally unacceptable!”

“Sherlock.” Greg tries to cut the man off, his head pounding just from sitting there and he blinks his eyes, getting dizzy from watching the man pace. Even with all his discomfort, he can still smell Sherlock's scent, a strange combination that pulls at his groin, and he's glad his flat is Omegaproof. Sherlock smells like a promise.

“Do you have any idea what those bastards have done?! You should cause you read the damn reports yourself yet you went there anyway! Without back-up!”

“I was trying to help you, Sherlock!”

“Help me!” Sherlock yells, his eyes blazing with fury and a shiver runs down Greg's spine. The man is beautiful when he's angry, full of passion and power and he's glad he's already sitting down. Seeing Sherlock like this almost knocks him out, his Alpha side wanting to shut him up with a possessive kiss.

The other part of him is just dead tired and he lets out a hiss of discomfort when he stands up, feeling weak and unworthy. This isn't how he wants Sherlock to see him. It's not Alpha like behavior.

“Oh, don't be daft!” Sherlock snaps, stepping closer to Greg, his eyes scanning Greg's face, fury still there but there's also a hint of concern there. Sherlock's smell is still wild and Greg can't help but breathe him in, goosebumps forming all over his body.

“Stop being so damn Alpha and let me help you to bed.”

“Why? So you can yell at me again?”

“I have a bloody right to yell at you, Lestrade. In all these years you've never acted this much of a moron!” Sherlock raises an eyebrow when Greg protest, gesturing to Greg with a displeased expression on his face and Greg knows the man has seen some of his bruises while he was standing up. Of course, Sherlock knows how bad the damage is.

“You're damn right I know!”

“You know it's creepy when you do that, right. Can you just- Please?” Greg whispers, headache getting worse and Sherlock curses softly while supporting him and going to the bedroom. His Alpha side is growling in displeasure, hating it that he needs help with something as simple as making it to his bed.

“Why didn't you stay in the hospital? Is it some weird Alpha pride thing I don't understand?” Sherlock askes once Greg is lying in bed, sweating from the effort. He gently shakes his head, letting out another groan of pain and he can hear Sherlock go out of his room and come back in seconds later, sitting down on the side of the bed.

“Take these.”

He takes the offered pills, swallowing them down with a large gulp of water and Sherlock watches him closely as he lies back down, back pressed against the headboard that's covered with pillows.

“There wasn't anything more they could do, Sherlock. All I need is rest and painkillers, why should I stay in the hospital for that?”

“Because you've just been beaten down by a gang of enhanced Alpha's? Do you even know what you look like right now?”

“Handsome as ever, I'm sure.” He tries to smile but groans instead as a sharp pain shoot through his head and Sherlock let's out a soft curse.

“You could have a concussion.”

“Wouldn't be the first time.”

“You're an idiot, Lestrade.”

“So you keep yelling at me.” Greg whispers, seeing the eye roll it earns him and he reaches out his hand to grab Sherlock's. Sherlock's smell is still strong but a fraction less wild, his eyes their normal green-blue.

“Thank you. For coming after me.”

“Of course I came. Why wouldn't I?”

Sherlock squints his eyes and then Greg gets another eye-roll, a flash of hurt in the Omega's eyes before he speaks.

“It's like you said, we are still friends. I don't hold that night against you. I acted- I didn't think it through that night. You were right, I came to you for the wrong reasons.” Sherlock bites his lip, his cheeks going a tad pink and Greg squeezes the man's hand, giving him a careful smile.

“It's okay, Sherlock. I don't hold that night against you either.”

“I do hold this night against you, Lestrade.” Sherlock's voice goes a fraction harder, pulling his hand away from under Greg's as he shifts on the bed, eyes burning again with anger and concern.

“You acted like a fool! You could have been killed! Hell, you look like you've been killed!”

“Sherlock. I needed to do-”

“No, you didn't!” Sherlock shakes his head in anger, his body tense and scent strong. “It was my mess! I aggravated Moriarty's gang, not you! You shouldn't have gone there! Why did you go there?”

“Because it was the only way to make sure you were safe!” Greg raises his voice, sitting up straighter and ignoring his body's protests. He takes hold of Sherlock's wrist, keeping him pinned down, frustration and irritation fighting inside him again as he looks at Sherlock, not able to ignore the way the man smells, seeing the change in eye color as they stare at each other.

“I would do it all over again! In a heartbeat!”

“Then you're more of an idiot then I thought!”

Sherlock tries to break free but Greg just tightens his grip, ignoring the fact that Sherlock's pale skin will probably bruise because of it.

“It's not idiotic for wanting to keep your friends safe Sherlock. Hell, you do it all the time! You shot someone to protect John for god's sake! Why can't I do the same for you?”

“Because I'm not worth it!”

The venom in Sherlock’s words knocks the air out of Greg, looking up at him with shock and pain as the silence settles over them. Sherlock’s cheeks are red, his eyes cast down and Greg can smell the change in the air. The hint of embarrassment after his outburst, the truth in his words and Greg slowly let’s go of Sherlock’s wrist, stomach turning as he sees the beginning bruise on his pale skin before it’s hidden from view.

“Sherlock.”

The tiny flinch makes Greg want to throw up, seeing a tear run down Sherlock’s cheek and he gently, carefully, brushes it away before running his fingers through Sherlock’s hair.

“You don’t mean that. Right?”

“I have to go.”

“Sherlock, please.” He places his hand on the man’s shoulder, all his instincts fighting to keep Sherlock here, to protect him. He can’t let him leave, not like this. He takes a breath through his mouth, letting it out slowly, willing himself to remove his hand from Sherlock’s shoulder. He doesn’t want to be the type of Alpha who keeps someone against their will. He’s already done that, just now, and Sherlock’s wrist is proof of it.

“Stop that,” Sherlock looks up at him, a sliver of fury in his eyes. “It’s not as bad as it looks. See?” Sherlock shows him his wrist and Greg’s stomach acts up, seeing the bruise.

“Big or small, it doesn’t matter, Sherlock. I shouldn’t have-“

Sherlock rolls his eyes, shaking his head at him and Greg can’t understand why there’s anger in his gaze. Sherlock has a right to be angry, Alpha or not, Greg had no right to hold him like that. For whatever reason.

“Stop being an idiot, Lestrade. You know I can take care of myself. This bruise will disappear in a couple of hours. This, however,” He gestures towards Greg’s body, voice a shade darker and it does wonderful things to Greg’s body.

“It’s fine, Sherlock.”

“How can any of this be fine!” Sherlock speaks up, cheeks still red and Greg can’t do anything but stroke one of them, wanting to feel the warmth of it against his fingers. Sherlock’s eyes fall closed without warning and the Alpha side in him is delighted by it, noticing how Sherlock’s body relaxes just a fraction.

“I just don’t understand why you would _do_ that. Why?”

“Because you’re important to me, Sherlock. I would do anything for you.” Greg whispers, not caring how cheesy it sounds. They both know it’s true. Even now, after months of barely talking to each other, he would risk his life for Sherlock.

“I’m sorry, Lestrade.” Sherlock looks up, expression sad and broken and Greg shakes his head gently, feeling his body protest from all the moving around he’s been doing so far.

“Whatever for?”

“For this,” Sherlock gestures to him again. “For the last time I was here. For the way I behaved after.” Sherlock whispers, eyes going down again and Greg reaches out to take his hand, giving a small smile when their eyes meet.

“Didn’t I just tell you I don’t hold anything of that against you?” He raises his eyebrows when Sherlock is about to speak. “You were in a bad place that night, the whole MacEvan thing had just finished, John had married Mary, everything changed and crashed together. It’s normal, Sherlock. We all have bad times and do bad things. Make bad decisions.”

“You’re no a bad decision.”

“You know what I mean.” Greg smiles, keeping Sherlock's hand in his.

“You- I thought I'd lost you, Lestrade.”

Greg's heart stops when Sherlock's eyes meet his, sadness all over his face and Greg's stomach twists when Sherlock breaks eye contact, biting his lower lip as his cheeks turn a soft pink.

“Oh, Sherlock.”

“Don't ever do that again, Lestrade. Promise me!” Sherlock looks back up, sadness and irritation in his eyes and he's never looked more beautiful than in this moment. Greg's Alpha side is roaring with pleasure, seeing the clear worry and distress, smelling it in Sherlock's scent. He tightens his hold on Sherlock's hand, smiling reassuringly when Sherlock raises an eyebrow in question, still waiting on an answer and Greg lets out a breath.

“I can't promise you that, Sherlock. You know I can't.”

“Lestrade!”

“You would have done the same thing for me!” Greg tugs at Sherlock's hand and Sherlock sits back down on the bed with a scowl on his face, displeasure in his eyes as they go over Greg's face and body.

“You don't know that.”

“I do.”

“How can you be so sure that I would-”

“I just know, Sherlock.” Greg whispers, letting go of Sherlock's hand to brush away a stray curl, his heart beating faster as the man's eyes fall closed and he leans into the touch. Greg swallows, body suddenly warm and tingling and Sherlock's pupils have dilated when he opens his eyes again, not leaning away from Greg.

“I don't deserve you, Lestrade. I knew that even when-”

“Don't be silly.” Greg stops him, cupping Sherlock's cheek with his hand, brushing his thumb over the heated skin. Sherlock blinks, mouth slightly open and Greg can't suppress a sound when Sherlock's tongue comes out to lick his lips, pupils wider than second ago.

“Sherlock, you'd better-”

“Greg,” Sherlock stops him, placing a finger on his mouth and the world stops as Sherlock slowly leans forward, hope and fear in his eyes.

“Sherlock, what are you-”

“I know now,” Sherlock speaks up, finger still on Greg's mouth, his other hand cupping Greg's cheek, their faces so close together their noses are almost touching.

“I didn't know that night when I asked you to share my heat. But I know now. I do want you, Greg. You're not some replacement for John. Not a bouncing back buddy, not a one-time thing, or a mistake. I almost lost you today, Greg. You- you have no idea-” Sherlock stops, voice breaking and he takes Greg's face between his hand, eyes shining with determination.

“I have strong feelings for you, Greg. More then just friendship and it terrifies me but I- I need you to know.”

“Sherlock, you don't-”

“Don't!” Sherlock shakes his head as Greg tries to say something, his heart beating too fast to be healthy. He wants to believe Sherlock's words but there's a part of him that wonders if it's just the shock of what happened.

“This is not because of stress! Or the fact that you almost died! Or the aftermath of John leaving and Moriarty playing with my mind!” Sherlock's voice is loud, loaded with frustration and Greg leans forward to stroke his hair, anything to calm the man down. He hates seeing Sherlock worried and upset and he gives a tiny smile when Sherlock leans into his touch, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“You don't believe me. You think this is just like before.”

“Sherlock, I-”

But before he can say anything more, Sherlock moves forward and Greg's brain stops thinking, only able to focus on Sherlock's lips on his. How warm they feel against his, how Sherlock's hands are gripping his biceps, how the Omega lets out a soft moan when Greg reciprocates. How amazing it feels when Sherlock's tongue licks at the seem of his mouth, hesitative but not backing down. How good Sherlock feels against his body as they lay down in bed, his head spinning as they kiss goes on, Sherlock getting bolder, exploring Greg's mouth, his hands seemingly everywhere he can touch. Greg lets out a hiss when Sherlock's body leans more against him and the moment is broken, Sherlock sitting upright fast, a pained expression on his face as he looks down at Greg's body.

“Sorry, I didn't-”

“It's fine, Sherlock. We just got carried away.” Greg smiles, not feeling as relaxed as he pretends to be, his Alpha side screaming and shouting and probably dancing inside him as Sherlock breathes fast, licking his lips that are now red and shiny.

“Greg, I.”

“Sherlock.” He takes Sherlock's hand, not able to resist leaning forward and placing a gentle peck on Sherlock's lips, feeling the heat come off the man's body, his scent deliciously sweet.

“If it was any other day I would already have you naked and moaning my name,” Greg grins as Sherlock sucks in a breathe, his cheeks getting redder, pupils wide and dark. “But I don't think I'm up for it just now.”

“So you?” Sherlock looks up shyly and Greg is sure he's going to explode. The man has never looked so honest and real and he tucks at Sherlock's arm, pressing their bodies together so Sherlock can rest his head on Greg's shoulder. It's the most comfortable right now, but he honestly doesn't care when Sherlock lets out a content sigh, wrapping an arm around Greg's chest carefully?

“I love you, Sherlock.”

Greg smiles when Sherlock lifts his head, looking at Greg with wide eyes, surprise clear on his face.

“I know it's too soon to say it, but I do. Ever since we met, I've had strong feelings for you.” Greg smirks when Sherlock rolls his eyes at him, his own words used against him. “If after tonight, you change your mind, then-”

“I won't.” Sherlock shakes his head, kissing Greg with passion and conviction and they are both breathless by the time they pull apart.

“Okay then.” Greg whispers, rubbing their noses together before placing a kiss on Sherlock's forehead.

“Let's rest a bit, okay? I want to kiss you later and I'd rather be as fit as possible to do it.”

“That's the first intelligent thing you've said today, Lestrade.”

“Oi!”

Sherlock laughs, the sound filling up Greg's heart, not able to stop the big grin on his mouth. It feels like a dream, having Sherlock in his arms and it takes him a while to fall asleep, looking at Sherlock as he sleeps, following the soft rise and fall of his chest.

The end.

 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Happy endings are here :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
